Revival Of The Legend, Not to Be Forgotten
by Divij D
Summary: Ash left his journey behind, along with his friends to train in loneliness after winning all the leagues! It has been 4 years since and He has now become mature and almost invincible, Finding no one of his match, he is Disappointed. He is now to make his journey of this world alone. What will he do? How will he survive? Finding Answers, Unravelling Mystries, On to new adventures!
1. Chapter 1 : I am the on (06-03 02:42:31)

**Revival of The Legend, Not to be Forgotten**

 **Chapter 1 : I am the only Absolute!**

 _Hello Readers! This is my first fiction on FanFiction ! I have been here for almost an year, reading fictions, old and new, Fantasy and Real. As you might have read in the summary, this Fiction deals with Ash and his road to unravel the mystery of his unbelievable power! Let me notify you about some things :_

 _1\. I am a busy person, so I will be able to update only around 1 chapter per 2-3 weeks._

 _2\. Ash had never been to Alola, BUT, Lillie, as you might have already seen is a part of the Alolan story, met him at a League Contest and they became friends._

 _3\. The story has some OC's but each time a new one appears, I will notify in the_ author's note.

 _4\. Ash regained all of his Pokémon, he needed before leaving his journey behind_.

 _So, Let us begin._

 _It is better to review Later than never._

 _Read_ _and Rate!_

.

 ** _Chapter 1 Begins_**

.

"It has been almost 3 years since he left... I have lost almost all my hope of finding him..." A man with Blue hair said with a disappointed look on his face. You can see that the person was getting old as he had white flecks crowing his hair. "That Bastard, I hope he is still alive and as powerful as when he left." A person with raven black hair responded.

"Stop it Cyrus, you too Riley, we all know that he is alive, but I suspect we will be able to find him without the help of the world league committee. I think it is all we can do right now, we will have to play our trump card." A man with purple hair, who went by the name of Paul scolded the two people.

"I don't think he will appreciate your statements Riley..." A mysterious voice echoed through the Champions hall of fame.

"Now, now, Clemont, how did the meeting went?" Giovanni who was getting tired of this conversation finally decided to break his silence. "It went rather good, the league has finally given us permission to do 'it'. " Clemont declared with a pretended time of excitement.

"Really!?" Riley said and sounded like a Snorlax who has spotted a mountain of food.

"That's that then, we are going to get busy, I think we should distribute the work to avoid unwanted confusions and ruckass." Paul declared and just gave a sigh when he saw his crewmates starting a quarrel AGAIN.

.

 ** _Scene Change_**

.

 _Somewhere in Sinnoh.. An unknown place._. _Snow all around..._

The fog was thick making it kind of hard to see, not to mention that everything was covered with snow, as far as the eyes could see...

However, you can see a raven haired person coming from the far East, sitting on his Pidgeot. On the back of the bird was a yellow rodent with red cheaks and thunder shaped tail.

"We are almost there Pikachu... " A mature but deep voice was heard from the man, causing the bird to slow down for a landing, and the rodent to stand up for a dramatic jump off the gigantic bird.

"Pika! PikapiPichuuuu!" The rodent told his master with a pretended look of excitement, even though he felt a little depressed himself.

"Hey! Now don't you think that this is actually kind of boring, I mean, look, there is no one, practically, no one who had ever defeated, even one of us since THAT day", Ash almost yelled in frustration as he remembered that fateful day which changed his life.

"Chaaaaaaaa!" The rodent nuzzle it's head in Ash's back, intending to comfort his friend, he knew it was not enough, but still, considering the situation, that was all he could actually do..

"You know, I sometimes remember how fun this thing was in the beginning, how very adventurous, how very interesting. Life was full of challenges and mysteries... I wonder what might have happened if we didn't meet HIM that day". Ash declared with pure hated in his voice and let out another sigh.

"PidGEOOOOTTTT!" The Pokémon let out a high pitched cry before it landed on the ground causing scratches to appear on the ice and almost breaking it.

"Pidgeot, return.." Ash said and took out a red and white ball to recall the overgrown bird. "Whew... Will my life really change? Will I be able to return my old life, ever?"

.

 ** _Scene Change_**

.

"Any notifications from the committee, Brandon?" A man with a handsome face and cape asked Brandon. "Yes, Sir Lance, they have requested support and funds from the league itself since this is going to be organized in the behalf of the league." The Elite replied.

"Well, it is hard to believe that they were granted permission to do something this big on behalf of the league, with all the funds provided... I dunno what THAT guy is upto, but as much as I have analyzed this guy in the past 10 years, I would say, that, if he acts out of the blue it just means that he is upto something that will shock us like a Thunder outta nowhere. " Lance responded his fellow elite and went out of the room to think up of the possibilities of the upcoming events, even though he knew it was impossible to predict the people like the league leader, since they were a breed of themselves, unparalleled in all the fields.

.

 ** _Scene Change_**

.

"I think we will not get much food tonight too Pikachu..." The raven haired man told his Pokémon, who was scolding Charizard, for scaring away their prey. "Don't worry, I think we will be able to manage, after all, we are, but survivors, we can't lose hope, we can't be defeated, we must not die, we must survive in any conditions at all cost."

Pikachu who was scanning the environment with his eyes for any sign of life, said, at last, "Pika! PikapiPichuuuu." A normal man would never have understood What in Hoenn, he was saying, BUT, Ash was an exception, yes, he was an exceptional man.

"Yeah, I think so too. The life scale here has dropped significantly since we came here, we will have to change our 'place', if we want to survive, that is. " Ash said and called out Charizard to light the fire for night.

"I wonder how those guys are doing..." Ash mentioned to Pikachu, and continued to stare in the fire. "Pikaaaaaaaa!" The voice of a rodent was heard.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know that they all are doing perfectly fine but-" Ash stopped midway as he saw a duck with an overgrown mouth approaching. "Wait, isn't that the Pelliper Mail, what is it doing here and moreover, how did it spot us?"

.

 ** _Scene Change_**

.

3 _days ago, in the Halls of Fame..._

"All preparations are done Riley, we have finally managed to get Adrion to let us test their first RLVRPG. They have given us permission to introduce this game to 100 new players with their risks and consent about dying." Lance said over the Voice Transporter. "Send us the info. about all the participants with their consents."

"Yeah, yeah, but before that, have you received the control gear?" Riley asked with a slight tiredness in his voice. "Yeah, we have received the control gear, and after I receive the Info. and consents, I will redirect them to the Halls of Fame, then, it will be your responsibility to ensure that they stay safe." Lance who was considered as the most sincere man in the world league told the Officer of the halls of fame with suspicion in his voice, "The last time went rather unpleasant. I want absolutely no faults this time!"

"Yeah, yeah.. " Riley said irritated, hung up the phone and noted down the information that the elite had provided him and made a note in his bucket list to talk to James Curtis about the Participants stats and consent forms.

.

 ** _Scene Change_**

.

 _1 week after, Vaniville Town, Kalos..._

" Wake up girl, or you are gonna be late for the flight." Grace scolded her daughter who had just woken up and was yawning, in a state between, consciousness and unconsciousness.

"What happened Mom? I was watching such a great dream, I was in the Kanto region, and met-"

"Ash?". Grace SQUEALED when she saw the red on her daughter's cheek. "Awwwwwww. My little girl has a crush!!!"

"Mom, I am not going to talk about such things to you!" The girl, who was now fully awaken yelled and pushed her mother out of the room, blushing deeply, all the way.

Even though, she had just woken up and her hair was a mess, her beauty was still no less, her face was beaming with the hope of her dream coming true. Her eyes were blue and she had honey colored hair. Her hair which had once been short, was now, of mid length. She was wearing a red nightgown. The time had acted good upon her, her chest had grown significantly, and the same had happened to her hips. Making her see, caused people to drool and think up of imaginations about her. She was no other than Serena, the Queen of Kalos.

.

 ** _Scene Change_**

.

 _Present time, The Mountains of Sinnoh.._

"Isn't that the Pelliper mail? How did it spot us?" Ash said in a deep, clear and serious voice.

"Pikahahahaha!" Pikachu stated and laughed out aloud as he fell on the floor and continued to carry on the feat.

"I was just wondering how they were, I didn't ask anyone of them for a letter or anything!" Ash who was a little annoyed replied to Pikachu as he continued to glare at the Pelliper.

"May I know what business you have with us, Pelliper, I don't think it possible that you were passing by and just stopped for a short break." Ash said in a such a stern voice that will send chills down your spine and that Pelliper was no exception.

"Pell.. Pelliper! Pel! Liper!" The Pokémon told the Raven haired man, and handed him a letter. "Pelliper!" The Pokémon cried out once again as it left the mountains and flied towards the League to give them this piece of information. Ash just kept watching the Pokémon until it disappeared in the deep fog... Pelliper was actually glad to get away from the mysterious man and his Pokémon since he now felt a little bit relaxed.

.

 ** _Scene Change_**

.

 _Paul's Room, the Halls of Fame, some hours ago..._

"I wonder if the Pelliper mails made it, it's not like I am concerned about this tournament thing, I just want to have him back... Like he was... " Paul said as he got a sudden flashback, he wasn't able to fully remember it, but you can see that the person had a smirk on his face as he remembered a moment's scene.

.

 ** _Scene change_**

.

 _Present time, In the snowy mountains of Sinnoh..._ _" An invitation? Who could it be? "_ Ash thought to himself with a confused and dumbfounded look.

 _"Guess who? Guess me?"_ A mysterious voice echoed in Ash's head which Ash recognized with nothing much as effort.

"You Basted! Stop acting like a coward, face me if you have the guts!" Ash screamed at the top of his voice with all of his hatred he could muster, he felt his lungs were going to burst.

" _That is not required, I will be there when the time arrives... You won't escape me Ash,_

 _for I am the only Absolute, unparalleled forever!"_ Ash heard a very fading voice in his head as he fell unconscious due to fatigue... "

.

 ** _End of Chapter 1_**

.

 _How was that? Exciting? Boring? Exceptional? Was it too short? Don't worry, I will try to make it a little longer._

 _Note : I will be able to update the next chapter in less than a week as I am not engaged in work nowadays. How does the plot sounds to you_

 _Extra Info. : A mysterious character has appeared in the story in the end, guess who will it be, friend or Foe, it is an OC by the way. Moreover, the plot of the beginning of Ash's journey is slightly different from the anime_ _, as you can see, Giovanni and Cyrus are officers for the Halls of Fame._

 _In the end, I would say, it is better to review later than never._

 _Read and Rate!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Play Hard The RLVRPG is Here

**Revival of The Legend Not to Be Forgotten**

 **Chapter 2 : Play Hard, The RLVRPG is Here!**

 _Back with a new chapter friends, now let me tell you one thing, if you favorite or follow this story, Plz do give out a review, giving 30 seconds more to think and write a review isn't deniable, right?_

 _Now, This chapter introduces Ash in a Pokémon battle. By the way, I would like to have some names for the candidates who will be enrolling into the RLVRPG, as I mentioned in the last chapter. PM me if you have some ideas, I'll be glad!_

 _It_ _is time we start it up._

 _Read and Rate!_

 ** _Chapter 2 Begins_**

"PikaPi!!" Pikachu who had been trying to wake his friend for about half an hour, yelled as he saw the Raven Haired man make some movements.

Pikachu, who had been a friend of PikaPi since 10 years, knew better than anyone, that PikaPi had changed drastically since the last 3 years. He was no more the immature, hyper active, and childish boy ; He knew better than anyone that these past years have been hard on PikaPi.

Though, he had full faith in PikaPi, something that a mysterious person told him still rung up in his head :

 _"You will have to change Ash, for you are a survivor, either you change or you die, it is one thing or the other. BUT, to be precise, I want you to survive, so I will make it happen for I am the only Absolute! "_

What does that man, want with PikaPi? He still remembered how they met that ungrateful person years ago.

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 _4 Years ago, The sky pillar..._

 _"I wonder where Rayquaza is, Pikachu. They told us it will be right here, Man, it is so hard, if we were just able to beat that freaking 2 letter leader of the world's league, life would have been as smooth as butter." A raven haired teen, possibly 15 years old said._

 _"PikaPi.."Pikachu told his friend and scanned the environment for any kind of life form. "Yea, but I truly must confess one thing, I can't imagine us anywhere near his overwhelming power."_

 _" **I see, though being a teen, you truly did tried to challenge my fellow crewman..."** A mysterious voice echoed in the horizon. **"You long for power, the same as other feisty humans but, one thing makes you worthy, your past, although you have no knowledge about it, you are the same as the 'league leader' . So, for that honor, I will share you some powers of mine, be grateful, young man."**_

 _Just as he finished, both the Pokémon and Ash felt fainting due to the mental disturbance and fatigue..._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

Pikachu didn't remembered much, but one single thing, the vague image of a legendary Pokémon, standing before them in its might... Right before they fainted...

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _At the same time, Kalos, Vaniville Town,_

"Serena! There is a letter for you here from the Halls of Fame." Grace told her daughter who had just come out of the bath.

"THE halls of fame?" Serena who was a bit surprised at what her mother told her said, "I wonder what might be the busine- Hey! Mom, you can't read my letters, gimme that NOW!"

"Now, Serena, Don't be like that, lemme know what is in there?" Grace giggled a bit on her daughter's outburst.

"That seems fine... It says that I am invited to join the league event as a player to the new RLVRPG... It is not like I am interested.. And, what is this?" Serena said as a piece of paper flew out of the letter. She picked it up and read it.

"What _is_ it Serena?" Grace who had a little idea of what it might be, asked as she saw a deep blush on her daughter's face. "Does it talks about Ash?"

"Wha- No, I mean, Yes, and No! MOM I AM NOT GONNA TALK TO YOU ABOUT SUCH THINGS!" Grace chuckled at her daughter's yelling.

Serena left the room to go to her own upstairs with a blush still on her face.

 _"Hello Serena! I dunno if you have interest in this game or not.. But know one thing, there is a high probability that Ash will be appearing at the_ competitions _. It is once in a while opportunity and I don't think you will not want to meet him... If you don't want to come, just deny the letter and send it back."_ She read the letter once again.

"Nonononono! I want to see him. I want to see him and this time.. I will tell him about how I feel... "Serena felt her eyes becoming watery as she thought of Ash.

 _"Ring... Ring..."_ The telephone rung causing the girl to snap out of her deep thoughts.

"Hello?" Serena asked as she picked up the phone. "Hello Serena!" came a soft and sweet voice.

"Dawn?!" Serena said As she saw a beautiful blunette appear on the screen.

"I am in a quite hurry, but, did you receive any letters about Ash?" Dawn asked in a very soft tone.

"Yes, Why?" Serena said as she felt her face heat up.

"You too? Actually, I have got calls from others asking if I got any letter. If seems like all of us got the letters... From Paul, it said." The blunette stated.

"Oh..." Serena said a little disappointed. She bid a goodbye to the Blunette as she told her that she was in a hurry to book some ferry tickets...

 _"Why? Why is this happening? I looked forward to meeting him alone after such a long time..."_ Serena...and possibly 2 other girls thought the same thing.

 _After a few minutes,_

"Serena, I have booked your tickets, I thought you will not be able to deny if it is about Ash!" Grace said as she heard daughter do a little shriek sound and snap out of her thoughts.

"MOM!" Serena screamed and blushed like crazy.

"What dear? Did I do something wrong? " Grace said in a teasing tone but then got a serious look,"But, Serena, keep one thing in mind, you are still only 19, keep your hormones in control and don't do anything stupid, especially at night!"

"MOM! STOP THAT!" Serena yelled as she blushed even more with a little drool about the possible imaginations her mother was talking about.

"As you say honey..."

 ** _Scene Change_ **

_The region of Sinnoh, Twin Leaf Town.._

"Dammit! I was so looking forward to meeting him alone after such a long time!" A Blunnete said in a completely disappointed tone.

Although disappointed, the beauty radiated by the Blunnete was no less than an angel. She was wearing a white frock and a pink blouse. Her hair was open and done in a way that only added to her beauty. Her body had developed quite a lot in the last few years. Her chest was almost completely developed. In other words, boys who saw them either fainted, blushed, drooled or flirted with her. She was no other than Dawn Berlitz.

She was now in her balcony as she saw a familiar person walk up to the gate of the house. It was her Mom who was out for shopping as her usual routine.

"Dawn, help me out here!" Her mother ordered her from the gate as she was carrying a significantly large amount of bags and trolleys.

"Yes, Mom." Dawn sighed, she knew she can't do anything about that but... She just shrugged her shoulders as she made a mental note to tell her mom about the tournaments.

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _The snowy mountains of Sinnoh..._

"Uhmm..." Ash grunted in pain as he woke up.

"Pi PikaPi! Pika?" The rodent asked in a worried tone as he saw his best friend breaking his state of unconsciousness.

"I am alright Pikachu... Don't worry and... about that letter, gimme that, it might be an important piece of information, if it is actually from that person." Ash said as he finally stood up and after reading the letter, took out all of his Pokeballs except one, which after thinking a little while, he decided not to.

"Come out everyone," Ash said as he threw 4 red and white balls.

"Char!/Eottt!/Scept!/ _Master!_ " Came 3 voices in Ash's ear and the other... well, it was in his head.

"Pikachu! Charizard! Pidgeot! Sceptile! Lucario! Stand in line, we have an invitation!" Ash commanded his Pokémon. They actually maintained proper commands like in military, in training, battling, and for conversation, well, then it depended upon the type of conversation, and this.. Was a formal one.

The Pokémons nodded their head in approval and stood in line as the command was. "Okay... So here, I have this letter, I have read this once, and I will do it again for your sake." Ash said and read the text :

 _Hello Sir Ash Ketchum,_

 _This letter is to inform you that you have been nominated for the participation in the RLVRPG tournament by the Halls of Fame. You are kindly requested to reply this letter with a yes or no. If you choose the former option, please fill in the consent form, that you may have received with this letter._

 _Thanks,_

 _Paul_

"So, what do you say guys, Wanna join this battle? " Ash asked in a serious tone to which the Pokémon replied and got all fired up to battle against trainers from all over the world along their master... Again.

"Really? Looks like both of us feel the same. I also wanted to check on this world's progress and mine as well." Ash said and called the 3 Pokémon back, leaving only Pikachu and Charizard.

"Charizard! I need your assistance... Can you take me and Pikachu to the Wish Islands?"

Charizard grunted in reply and lowered himself, as a gesture for the man and his Pokémon to climb up. Then, after his traditional flamethrower towards the sky, they set off at a great speed.

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _Somewhere in Alola..._

"A letter for me? "Lillie asked her Butler as he handed out the letter addressed to her.

"It says it is from The Halls of Fame... Hmmmm. The tournaments, I will be glad to join in!" Lillie who had been bored since she finished school said in an excited tone.

She was not actually that fond of Pokémon in the beginning, but she felt like she also wanted to have her own Pokémon and train it to follow her ambitions, if she wanted to keep up with Ash. It was only a shame that he disappeared the following year and the news spread that he had been summoned by the great Arceus for the protection of the generation from outer space attacks. Everybody, including Lillie who used a little bit of common sense, could see this was just a rumor but still.. There was no other explanation, for why he left.

 _"I dunno what this feeling is but... Whenever I saw him, I felt like I wanted him to be more with me, I wanted to spend more time with him, I just-"_ She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw a little note fly away.

 _After a few minutes..._

"Oh my God! This is... This is just great, I think, I really should join the tournaments!" Lillie said with a light shade of red visible on her face as she stood up.

Her cloth style hadn't changed much since she met Ash, probably because he liked that style. She was wearing a white frock and white top. On her head was a hat of the said color along with her shoes. Her hair was done in two ponytails. Her body had also grown a great deal since she met Ash. The blonde's green colored eyes were shining with excitement and happiness.

"I think you should ask Mom, if you are gonna go somewhere outta Alola Lillie!" Gladion, her elder brother who had just returned home told her little sister.

"Alola brother! I was just gonna call mom!"

Lillie said with a smile on her face... an unusual one...

"Lillie! Wait, what's the problem?" Gladion asked. "Do you have a crush?"

"BROTHER! Stop teasing me like that!" Lillie said and blushed furiously as she left the room, in a hurry...

"I am happy that she had at least found someone she likes, I was starting to wonder, if she will ever... " Gladion said and was referring to the times when Lillie had turned down his friends' offer to go out.

 _In Lillie's room..._

"That is all about it Mom, can I go, Please?" Lillie asked her Mom in a pleading tone.

"All right Honey! Just make sure that You tell Ash how you feel about him!"

"WHAT!? How do you know?! Is it written over my face or something?!" Lillie half yelled at her mother.

"Don't you remember Lillie? I am from the Halls myself, and I know that Ash is being invited, and believe you me... It is a chance in once in a while, tell him about your feelings, and probably.. Seal it with a kiss or _something_.." Lusamine said with a smirk on her face as she laughed after seeing her daughter blushing deep red.

"By the way, I was just kidding right now.. Don't try to do anything stupid! You should not do 'it' until marriage." Lusamine said with another laughter.

"Mom... YOU DON'T KNOW, HOW MUCH I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!?" Lillie said as her blush deepened even more.

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _Region of Kanto, near Pallet Town..._

A big fiery lizard flew over Route 1, they had just flew over Viridian city, and... It was not the same.

"Well, That was to be expected, the technologies have made vast progress in the last years, I think all the cities have changed drastically as well, from the beautiful one they used to be to complicated yet advanced." Ash frowned at the idea of Pallet town behind changed and becoming developed... Well, it was not that he didn't wanted the town to prosper but-

"ChaaaaaaaaaRIZarD!" Ash was interrupted with his thoughts as the lizard made a loud roar as he prepared to land.

Ash had first decided to go the Wish island directly but then, after giving it a thought, he came to the conclusion that giving his Pokémons a visit at Prof. Oak's ranch won't hurt him and he still had some time before the tournament begun.

 _After 10 minutes..._

"I wonder how will he react after seeing me... I won't be surprise if he didn't recognizes me... " Ash said and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

It wasn't like he thought Oak might have forgotten about him, it is just that he no longer had his cheerful voice, his face was hardened, he had gained muscles and was much taller than when left... His hair was also poking in every direction and his trademark...or rather, His hat, Well, only Arceus knew where it was now... Probably in the cave of origin...

 _"*Knock*Knock*"_

"I am coming..??" Oak made a -yelp sound as he opened the door, he didn't expected a muscular man with his Pikachu, and moreover, he was a compete stranger.

"May I help you, Mr...?" Oak asked with suspicion in his voice, Preparing himself for a battle if this person was another...hooligan.

"Ketchum... Ash Ketchum." The Raven haired man said in a calm tone and waited for the reaction from the Professor.

"Ketch-? ASH?!" You can see tears visible in the professor's eyes, "Oh! Ash, you are back! I knew you will come back... I knew they were wrong when they said that you have been sacrificed in an outer space battle." Oak said as he hugged the man.

The reunion was about for 10 minutes after which they went to the living room. "So, Ash.. What were you upto in these years?" The professor asked from the kitchen as he was making some tea.

"I have been upto a lot, Professor Oak, but before we talk about that, I think we have some company today!" Ash said and was referring to a person who had just appeared in the living room from the inside.

"Me? I am no one suspicious, friiiend!" The person had purple colored hair, he was wearing a baggy jeans with a white T-shirt.

"Oh! You two haven't met? Ash, this is Lev, he is my friend's son and is from Hoenn, and Lev, this is Ketchum!" Oak did the introduction part and kept as short as possible.

"KETCHUM!? LIKE IN ASH KETCHUM!?"Lev yelled in surprise and enthusiasm. "I... I... I AM A REALLY BIG FAN OF YOURS!"

"Pika...PikaPi... Chuuuuuuuuuuu.. "Pikachu who was in a plenty shock by the sudden outburst told his master.

"That is real life for you, buddy..." Ash sighed at the possibility of another person-

"But don't get flattered, I am a big fan of yours and that is why I will beat you in a Pokémon battle!" The purple headed trainer didn't notice the disappointed look on the raven haired trainer... as he let it out with another sigh..

 _"THIS is the problem, it really doesn't matters that much if they are just fans, the problem is that these trainers long for victory over me, and that is how they get crushed in the end..."_ Ash knew how this was going to end but shrugged his shoulder as he accepted the challenge.

 _Outside the Laboratory, Pallet Town.._

"This will be a battle between Ash and Lev, both sides are allowed to use only 1 Pokémon, the battle is over when the Pokémon of any trainer is unable to battle.. Have the trainers understood the rules?" The Professor who was chosen as the referee of the match asked both the sides.

"Send out your Pokémons now!" Oak declared as he saw the two trainers nodding their head in a 'yes'.

"Go! Gyarados!" Lev declared as he threw a blue and white ball in the air.

"Gyarados? I thought you were from Hoenn..? Well, anyways, I need your assistance Pidgeot!" Ash said and threw a red and white ball.

A mighty gigantic bird appeared and let out a shriek sound as it prepared for a battle.

"LET THE BATTLE Begin!" Oak declared and frowned a little bit on how much calm the raven haired trainer was, like he didn't even care about the match!

"Pidgeot! Let us end this with a quick attack!" Ash said and yawned as he saw the bird hitting the serpent, and.. MAKING IT FAINT!?

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lev screamed in both fear and pain. Who was this person, to take down his Gyarados with barely any kind of effort!

"And this happens all the time..." Ash said to nobody special as he saw another trainer break down and doubt if he was good enough at battling...

"Looks like you won Ketchum... You are strong, you will survive..." Lev said as he called back his Pokémon and disappeared in the forest on his Swellow...

Ash felt pity for the trainer, this happened all the time when someone challenged him..

"ASH!? How much power have you gained in these years!?" Oak who was COMPLETELY surprised by the sudden end of battle asked Ash who was standing still, looking and unbudged...

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**

 _Well, That is how it is... **:P**_

 _By the_ _way, I sort of tried to make Ash look like really awesome, dunno if I succeeded or not.. It will be nice of you to write a review and don't forget that I need some suggestions for the people who are to participate in the tournament._

 _Comments with only suggestions of characters will be ignored, and it will be better if you just PM me!_

 _Well, it looks like it is time to wrap this up.. But before that, I have a quiz question :_

 ** _I used a famous line from a famous anime said by a famous character in this chapter? Can you point it out and the anime and character it belongs to? :)_**

 _See you in the next chapter! (Probably in 1.5 weeks!_


	3. Ash, The Beginning Journey

**_Revival of The Legend Not to Be Forgotten_**

 ** _Chapter 3 : Ash, The Beginning Journey_**

 _So, Hello, isn't the title interesting?? I know, it is! I shall explain the past of Ash, from when he began his journey, it is not the same, so, be SURE TO CHECK OUT THIS CHAPTER! **If you dodge it, lemme tell you, I won't explain it again anywhere in the future chapters.. So, this is the only chance**._

 _I have not got much to say, and yeah, for the quiz last time, the answer is :_

 _ **"Either you change or you die, it is one thing or the other."** Said by **Orochimaru** from **Naruto.**_

 _So, it is time to start it up!_

 _Read, Rate, and Review!_

 ** _Chapter 3 Part 1 Begins_**

"Ash!? How much power have you gained in these years!?" Oak almost screamed at the trainer.

"You can change a lot in 4 years professor.." Ash who seemed emotionally unaffected remained in the said state.

"Ash..." Professor Oak, even after seeing the change in Ash's appearance, thought that even after all these years, Ash was the same childish person... in the starting anyways.. but, he was now sure that this person was not the Same Ash, yeah, Time brings changes, and it is not always positive...

"By the way, Professor, I wanted to ask you for a few favors." Ash said with an emotionless expression but soon became annoyed after seeing that the professor was still in his world of thoughts and... Completely spaced out.

"TO EARTH PROFESSOR!" Ash's words brought back the gray haired former Pokémon trainer to reality.

"Ah! Ash, sorry about that, what do you say about... We go and talk inside, it is much more comfortable there!" Oak's word were said in Haste as he was still not feeling comfortable around this Raven haired man.

"Uhmmmm. I won't argue with you over that.." Ash said and looked at the scorching sun... Way too much for his liking...

 _A couple minutes later,_

"Now, what were you saying Ash?" The Professor asked as they were sitting on the couches..

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _Somewhere unknown, A mighty castle, the throne room..._

"It seems like Sir Ash accepted the offer to join the RLVRPG tournament, Leader." An unknown mysterious voice echoed, you could see that there were two person sitting in the throne room, which seemed like it used to be the might of an invincible empire.

"He _had_ to, otherwise it wouldn't be any fun AD." The person who was sitting on throne, said, as he got up and headed towards the balcony of the castle. "Now, what was the name of the company?"

"Adrion, I suppose..." The person who seemed to be the one named AD said.

"Adrion...? Well, I can say that it doesn't sounds too much unfamiliar, right?" You could see a smirk on the person's face which was not visible completely due to the darkness...

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _Town of Pallet, Oak's residence.._

"Now, what were you saying Ash?"

"Ya Professor, *sigh, as you might have already known, the RLVRPG tournaments are being organized by the Halls of Fame.. We were invited to join in... And well, I accepted! The tournaments begin in 2 weeks and... You see, it's not like I have somewhere to stay.. Till then, so it will be nice of you to let me stay at your house for a week or so... I will also do some swap in my Pokémon team, which gives me all the more reason to visit you... Can you do that?" Ash asked with almost a pleading tone.

"Why, of course Ash! I will be more than glad to have you back!" Oak's voice had a little sign of enthusiasm in it. You can guess it from his eyes as well...

"Well, thank you professor, I guess I will go and get a bath, grab something to eat, and spend the evening put for a walk." Ash was glad that at least the professor was not afraid of him after seeing him battle.

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _After a couple hours,_

 _Pewter City, The Museum..._

"You've all been surrounded. If you wish to live, throw your PokéBalls in the sacks!" A voice echoed followed with some laughter and murmurs from the crowd.

"Guess you want to get hurt, GO! Excavadrill! Use Mud Shot!" A grunt who was wearing a blue - red suit with the letter E on its chest, which showed his affiliations with Team Element shouted annoyed as he threw a black and white ball in the air.

Out came a mole which began to attack the crowd of people with mud and... More mud...

 **"Team Element, you have been surrounded, surrender now!"** A voice echoed on the speakers, possibly of Officer Jenny.

"Surrender?!" A person with a red - blue cape said as he spatted the word out like saliva.

"Why all the commotion when we can solve it in a straightforward manner!" A certain raven haired trainer said and he seemed to be a bit agitated.

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _Present Time, Pallet Town,_

"See you later Professor!" Ash said and waved his hand as a sign of bye to the professor.

"See you, Ash!" The professor said and waved his hand in response as a gesture that they will be seeing each other soon.

"Man, this feels sorta... It is hard to explain.." The professor sighed and looked at the back of his most successful and strongest trainer who seemed to disappear in the scene...

"Now, what will I be making in dinner?" Oak said and chuckled to himself.

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _Outers of the Pallet Town, Ash's former residence..._

"Huh? This place... It is still a wreck... " Ash said to Pikachu who had been awfully quiet since they went to Professor Oak, Well, it was just natural, since he was not used to be living around people...

"Pika..." Pikachu said as he saw his master disappear in his own thoughts and walk towards the Route 1.

 ** _Ash's Thoughts_**

 _Almost 10 Years before.._

"Huh?" Ash said as he woke up. He stared around and saw his mom, cleaning the room with a vacuum cleaner, he suddenly remembered; Today was the day when he will receive his own starter Pokémon from Professor Oak and then he will be able to pursue his dream of becoming the Pokémon Master!

"Good Morning Ash." said Ash's mom, her voice was sweet and she was wearing pink apron, she was in her possible 30's but her physical characteristics were still of a teen.

"Good Morning Mom!" said Ash and got up from his bed... He suddenly remembered his dream, and watched the clock.

He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that there was still time before Prof. Oak will entrust the trainers with their starter Pokémons.

"What happened Ash, Everything alright?" His mom who noticed the sudden change in Ash's behaviour asked him in a concerned tone.

"No Mom, it is alright. I just saw this strange dream that I woke up late and thus, was unable to choose my starter Pokémon, and... Ended with a strange Pokémon, I can't remember the name from the dream."

"Hummmm. Anyways, Ash, go get a bath, and do not forget to change your underwear!"

"MOM! I THINK I CAN HANDLE THAT!" Ash's outburst made the beautiful woman chuckle a bit as she continued to clean the room of her only son.

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _After 15 minutes..._

 _The Kitchen,_

"Where is my breakfast Mom, isn't it ready yet?" Ash asked his mother as she was in the kitchen while he was sitting on the dining table.

"It is, honey!" Delia told Ash with a smiling face as she brought the Pidgey sandwich...

"Now, THIS is gonna be SUPER EXCITING!" Ash said as he munched on his meal... A little too quick for his mother's liking.

 _After a couple of minutes,_

"I am going Mom, Be sure to keep my bagpack ready when I return!"

"Bye honey!" Delia waved her only son goodbye with a small tear visible in her eyes, running down sliding on her cheeks. She knew Ash would leave some day but... But she didn't wanted him to leave so early on...

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _After 10 minutes, Outside Oak's Laboratory,_

" _Born To be a winner! Born to be a champion! Born to be a winner! Born to be the very be-_ " Ash stopped mid way in his song as he spotted a yellowish blur in the distance, he walked towards it and saw a familiar sight...

"A PIKACHU?!" Ash yelled which got the attention of the people passing by and a certain professor who came out of his laboratory to take a look at what was happening.

"Man! Really, is this for reality?" Ash said to no one special, as he got a flashback in his dreams. Actually, he remembered all in frames and flashes. He got up late, was not able to get a starter and ended up getting a Pikachu!

"What happened Ash? All fine?" Oak said in his sincere yet concerned tone, after all Ash was still a child.

"Oh! Professor Oak, Everything is fine!" Ash said with one hand grabbing Pikachu and the other rubbing behind his head sheepishly.

"I just found a Pikachu!" Ash followed with his statement.

"Well... Good for you!" Oak said, "Now you can at least start your journey with Pikachu." Professor Oak said in a normal tone, but then took notice of the expression on the boy's face.

"..." Ash was dumbfounded.

"... Uhmm.. Ash, you know-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER POKÉMONS!?" Ash was extremely curious, he had looked up to this day for years and now... And now... He was told he can't choose a starter!?

"You know, Ash, you... Are.. How do I say this?" Professor Oak was utterly short of words. "It is just that, the day you were supposed to get your Pokémon was yesterday and you are late, alright?"

"No way! Gimme a break, don't joke with me professor!" Ash who had been in the town since his birth knew about the jolly mood and humorous state of professor Oak.

"... Ash... I am not kidding!" Oak was now back to his usual self, although still pretty confused, he was now able to assess and address the situation.

"But, Mom... Told me that today was the day you were going to hand out the Pokémons!" Ash yelled in surprise, anger, distress and disappointment.

"It must be some kind of misunderstanding, Ash, See... This pamphlet, it is written that all Pokémons were supposed to be entrusted to the trainers yesterday!" The Grey haired professor said and flashed a pamphlet.

"I...I-What the HELL!?" You can now see that the raven haired person had reached his limit and had just gone out of his mind while storming towards his home to ask his mother about these happenings.

 ** _Scene Change_**

"Yeah, Yeah, Ulvida, I informed him the wrong date, alright, but that was just because I care for him, he is not mature enough, he is still a child, what if he did something bad and harmed himself, what will I do then!?" A brown haired woman said on the telephone line. You can see that she was clinging on to the wall, with the phone in her hands near the ears and she seemed to be rather... Disturbed?

"Okay... Bye then, I will talk to you later!" Delia said and bid a goodbye with yet another sigh...

She then looked around the house, Everything was at its place perfectly, the dining table was cleaned, the center table was wonderfully decorated, the kitchen, the sofas, the crying trainer standing on the gate, wait- "ASH!"

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _A couple minutes before,_

 _"What am I so angry about? I know Mom won't do something like this to me, maybe it is a- NO, it IS a joke, she just wants to wave me goodbye with some rather remembering memories, this must be it, I am such a fo_ -"

Ash stopped dead in his thoughts as he heard her mother talk about the thing with her friend on the phone and then put the call off.

"ASH!" Delia screamed as she saw her very own son with disturbed and mixed emotions, running upstairs with visible tears in his eyes while crying...

 _"Ash..."_ Delia was now regretting her actions, you could see her eyes become watery and... She was weeping softly...

 ** _End of Ash's Thoughts_**

"And then... THAT happened!" Ash said and was referring to an unwanted but clear flashback. Actually, after he had closed the door of his room from the inside, be could hear her mom, knocking, and apologizing for her actions.

He, however, was still in compete shock, he couldn't believe this, how can she do this to his dream, to him!

"I was still a complete kid back then..." Ash told Pikachu and followed up after seeing Pikachu making some signs and then do a PikaPi, "I know, *sigh, I know..."

Ash actually remembered how a local gang of hooligans had attacked their residence a couple of hours later since their house was on the outskirts and almost isolated from the rest of the village...

It was not that big of a threat, he had come down, as fast as his legs could take him, and then ordered Pikachu (it was with him the whole time), to electrocute the said people until they were completely unconscious.

 ** _Back in Ash's Thoghts_**

"MOM!" Ash said and hugged Delia tight while still sobbing. After approximately a couple of minutes, they broke the hug. Ash, who had just acted on his instincts currently, was not able to hold a grudge against his very own mother anymore...

"Ash I am sorry... I just didn't wanted you to get hurt... I was such a fool to think that I will be able to stop my own son from following his dreams..." Delia said and it really did seemed that she was regretting her actions as she was weeping soundly.

"Mom... I know you didn't wanted to do something bad to me... But, I really do want to follow my dreams." Ash who seemed to have forgiven his mother said.

"But! I wasted a whole year of yours, how will I ever be able to compensate for that!?" Delia who now seemed to understand what she had done, Got mad at herself for doing something so foolish. The expressions on her face were hard to understand, she had a rather hard time, even grasping of what was happening, but then... She got a completely shocked look as she saw her son's face.

"You don't have to worry about that mom, I think I have found my very own friend to travel with, right Pikachu?" Ash who seemed a bit confident and completely stabled in his mind stated and made a gesture for the Pokémon to climb up on his shoulder.

"I think that settles it, whatever happens, happens for the best! "

"Oh! Professor Oak! What a pleasant surprise! Please make yourself at home." Delia exclaimed along with Ash at the sight of a man with gray colored hair and white coat.

"Well, Ash...you see, now that you have got a Pokémon to start your journey with, I think you will need these as well... Wait, where are they...? Yeah? Yeah, here they are!" Said Samuel and gave him the pouch.

Ash went over to the table And emptied the pouch with a determined and satisfied expression on his face. "Wow... Now, it is starting to feel like it!" He was completely back to his normal self now and was wondering how he is going to train and-

"Euhhmmmmm. Ash, mind if I speak first, you see.. I have to attend someone at my lab in 10 minutes, so... " The professor said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Why, yes Processor Oak, I will be glad to hear from you if it is about Pokémon!" Ash said, he knew how much knowledge the Gray haired man had about Pokémon as he was one of the most renowned Pokémon trainer of his time.

"On to the explanation then..." said the man in white coat and continued on with his explanation about Pokémon, and the various gadgets he gave him including The PokeDex, Pokeballs, the various medicines and then about other things such as the Pokémart and...

"Understood Professor Oak, I promise you that I will not let you down, I promise this today that I will become the greatest Pokémon Master one day!"

"That's great, then I will get going, Stay safe Ash, don't do anything dangerous!"

"Oki Doki! You too professor!" Ash said with a grin on his face.

"Uhmm. Okay Ash, till the next time I see, become a great trainer!" The man said, although he knew that his explanation and cautions were of no practical effect on Ash... But, then again, he knew one thing that this boy was destined to do something big, maybe change the world or something like that, for the better or for the worse...

"Now, mom, my backpack?" Said Ash as he was still gazing at the professor who was slowly disappearing in the scene...

"Right Here Honey, all the best, and do not forget to change your underwear every day!" Delia said and handed her son the backpack which had two Pikachus drawn at its back, maybe it was it's destined partner...

"Okay Mo-MOM!" The raven haired boy's outburst made Delia chuckle to herself a little bit but, then she got tears in her eyes, as she saw her son, disappearing in the horizon, in the light of the evening sun with a shade of orange, waving a goodbye of love, care and promises of meeting again as a great Pokémon Trainer...

"I can't deny this... I... I... *sigh, I know I can't separate him from his destiny, then again, I have no choice but to accept this fact..." Delia said and whimpered to herself a little bit, until she felt a hand at her shoulder...

"ULVIDA!?"

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _Outside of Pallet city, Route 1..._

"Now, Let us see this map... Hmm. Viridian City? Then, Viridian City it is!" A boy who seemed to be as happy as a lark squealed as he started to sprint towards the now... Setted sun..

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _9 months later, Saffron City,_

"Alakazam, Use Psychic!" A raven haired girl who was in her possible 30's ordered her PSI Pokémon...

"Finish it up with Shadow Ball Gengar!" A boy of the said colored hair but of much smaller age told his Pokémon who seemed to be enjoying this more than anything...

"You can do it Ash! Go for it Gengar!"... And similar statements were heard by two people who seemed to be cheering for the young boy...

The first of them, was a dark skinned, possibly a rock type trainer, with rather unruly black hair. He was wearing a green over shirt over his orange tank and some baggy pants, still, searching for a girl, he was no other than... Brock Harrison.

The second of them was a girl, possibly of the Challenger's age, she was wearing some rather short pants, making the audience throw looks that were not taken to be decent in any case... Wearing her Yellow Top, she was no other than the Orange haired trainer, Misty Waterflower.

"Alakazam is not able to fight anymore... Gengar wins the battle!" The referee declared as he lowered the flag in his left hand...

"Alakazam!" Sabrina screamed and went to her Pokémon whose eyes had just changed from ' _Normal_ ' to ' _Fainted_ '.

"Yahoo!" Ash squealed with pretended excitement and happiness in his voice as he high fived the rodent who was beseated on his shoulder.

"Okay, Ash, it is your win... Here is the soul badge, and..." She said as then started walking towards the Raven haired trainer with uncertainty in her steps, then, she bent down, and gave him a peck on the cheeks... "Thanks for rescuing Dad from Team Element..." You can see her face turn red as the raved haired trainer mouthed a welcome and walked away from the gym with rather quick steps... It seemed like he was getting irritated over something there...

 _Half an hour later, Outers of Saffron city..._

"It was a rather close and exciting battle!" Brock exclaimed and sounded like a Fan girl.

"Yeah, Yeah, A rather Close and "Exciting" battle, I couldn't believe I managed to defeat her on my third try!" Ash said sarcastically and then gave out a sigh. Brock just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't understand what the problem with Ash was!

"You know, I sometimes think, how fun it would have been if I was able to knock down every Pokémon in just one shot! I mean, it would have been so cool and much, MUCH better than this!" The black skinned trainer just shrugged his shoulder and said, "What is the point in whining over something that is seemingly impossible Ash, I think we have talked about this many times already." Brock said.

"Yea, I know that... Anyways, what is our next destination?" Ash who seemed to accept the answer for the moment tried to change the subject.

They had just gotten out of Saffron City which was also considered as the Metropolitan of Kanto. There was no problem for their food supplements, and anyways, they won't be needing it until night since they had just stuffed up their stomachs at the city's gym leader's home and were now heading towards- "Cinnabar Islands! I heard from my sister when I was at home that there is supposedly a gym there!" An orange haired girl who was still eating a popsicle, that she had gotten from the Sabrina's _Male_ Assistant...

"Then, Cinnabar Islands, IT IS!" Ash declared as their steps headed towards the Cinnabar Islands or rather... The ferry that will take them there...

 ** _Scene change_**

 _Same place, same time, **but** 5000 meters above..._

"So... You cherish for power... A rather interesting young man, AD, I want full account of his past and... Future as well, keep it ready when I come back, for now, I will go check on Delvin and Adrion." The First person, with blue hair, and blue shirt over black vests and Black Baggy Pants said and flew away at a speed that will put Deoxys Speed Form at shame...

"As you say, Leader." The other person said and disappeared after forming some patterns with his hand.

 ** _End of Chapter 3_**

 _What?? You didn't like it..? You did!? Well, I could say that you must not have expected a whole sight into the protagonist's past, but it IS important because of two things :_

 _1\. This story is gonna take you into "Past" many more times because it is kind of necessary what your Protagonist is upto and what happened in his past because he is **The** **Protagonist.**_

 _2\. I changed the character and story plot from that of anime, and I wanted to let you know so, when you think about this, you can compare the 'present' to the 'past' in an effective manner._

 _Anyways, it's time to wrap and it up but I have somethings to say before that,_

 _I am still in search for some names for the RLVRPG tournament (Remember?). So, it will be nice of you to enlist some if you have anyone on your mind.. And... Thanks to Guest Jonathen, I will take your nominations in consideration._

 _I have no quiz up from this chapter today :(_

 _But, here is one from the future chapter :_

 ** _Ash will visit a rather strange place against his will and choice with one of his female traveling companion, guess who and where?_**

 _See you in Another 10 days :P_

 _It is better to review later than never!_


	4. A formidable Enemy

**_Revival of The Legend Not to Be Forgotten_**

 ** _Chapter 4 :_** ** _A formidable Enemy_**

 _Hello There everyone, this chapter as I said earlier proceeds in Ash's past and his relationships and achievements..._

 _There is not much I would like to tell you, but, yeah, one thing is there, I would like to give special thanks to Extreme Araken and Deadpool (Guest) for the suggestions about the fictions._

 _Remembering my task list, there is only one thing left for now to do and that is the answer to last fiction's quiz :_

 ** _Read the chapter, and get the answer!!_**

 _So, let's start it up!_

 _Read, Review and Rate!!_

 ** _Chapter 4 Begins_**

 _At the shipyard at Cinnabar Islands,_ "What the hell! It is damn hot, Man, screw the heat!" Came a voice from a raven haired 'kid'. Ash, seemed to be a little 'Heated up' for the battle with The Gym Leader though was sweating insanely too much...

"If this isn't 'Ashy' boy, you're gonna defeat me, I am so afraid!" Another boy with a " ** _LOT OF"_** Cheer ** _Girls_** around him exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Unfortunately, it was enough for **_EVEN_** Ash to understand it, that 'naturally', caused him to look at the Grandson of The former Star Trainer, Samuel Oak...

"You know Gary, I dunno HOW MUCH TIME I have felt like I am going TO KILL YOU!" Ash wailed at the 'Famous - between - girls' trainer that was accompanied with a look that was filled with annoyance, anger... And...Jealousy???

Brock, who had been with Ash, since he was in his beginner stages knew what was happening and that Ash... Ah, yes, Ash felt jealous and inferior to the celebrated trainer, Gary Oak. Heck, he was also published in the _Battle@Pokémon Daily : Trainers Elite_ as the No. 1 Rookie and the ' _Most_ _promising trainer_ ' this year. Maybe it was true, maybe he was better at Pokémon battle than Ash Ketchum, strategies anyways, since Ash was a straightforward mannered trainer, but that didn't caused Ash's odds to fall in a battle Fair and Square.

Yeah, Ash was probably one of the BIGGEST Pokémon freak Brock had known or maybe the Pokémon history has ever known. He was known for his statement and he had built up an image for himself even among the elites of the said trainer's home region and probably across the globe...

Well, while Ash and Gary took the main attention, Most people were still looking at the Orange Haired Trainer since she was _still_ wearing a dress that was not considered as Publicly - Valid - Dress, by the people, who lived there anyways. Misty, yeah, she seemed to be in a world of her own. She was gazing at the all time enemy of her friend, Ash.

You could see the formation of a little drool in the corner of her mouth; while, she looked at Gary Oak with a dreamy face, the expression that she was giving to the girls around him was not considered as a Nice - One, let's just say that if eyes could kill, the cheer girls would have been dead long ago... Then, her attention, again turned towards her Secret POSSIBLE CRUSH.

She still wasn't able to understand, Why everything felt so good to her about him... His perfectly done Auburn colored hair swaying in the wind... His Dark Viridian colored eyes glimmering in the sun... His Purple T-shirt perfectly fitting to his body... And most of all, his face that always had that sharp and promising look, that ensured a person of the ability, dreams and determination of the said person, just by throwing a glance towards it...

 _A couple minutes later,_

"Hello?? Misty?? Hmm. REPLY ME, IF YOU ARE NOT SLEEPING WITH YOUR EYES OPEN MISTY!!!" Ash yelled with an _Enormous_ amount of Annoyance in his voice.

"Huh? Ash, OH yeah, I am sure, uh, yeah, I am sure you will beat The gym Leader here!" Misty said with visible Haste and uncertainty in her speech.

"..." Ash was confused, he didn't know what to say, he just stared at the orange haired girl.

"..." Misty, Well, you could say the same for her despite the fact that she was still trying to assess the situation and possibly grasp what was wrong with Ash.

One thing was clear, she didn't like this silence...

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _A couple of hours ago, The Anchorage,_

The place was, as usual, crammed; People were rushing in and out of the docks, with the intent to explore new lands, on top their workplace, returning homes and possibly for... Shopping, yeah, certain cities _WERE_ famous for shopping malls and saffron was no exception...

"Okay, it is decided then, Ferry 16A2, it is! Now, on to Cinnabar Islands!" Ash exclaimed as he raised his fist in the air and punched up.

"Ash, You sure seem pumped up, let us try not to get into any **trouble**." Brock who had just finished looking at the schedule of the various shuttles at the said Dock Yard, said, he was as calm as usual.

Misty just shrugged her shoulders, the heat was affecting her..

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _Just a few meters away,_

"Trouble?"

"Make it Double."

"Shut up, the Twerps will hear you!" Meowth said as he smacked the head of Jessie and James.

"I know, This time we are gonna take the twerp's Pikachu." The Purple haired man said.

"And when we give that to Boss along with all the other Trainers' Pokémons, we will surely get a promotion." The woman with Red long hair said as the trio went into their _Little_ Imagination about the Boss's or rather Giovanni's reactions.

"Make sure all those snacks are sold, you slouches! You won't get any money if any remains!" A, lazy with a yellow apron, red shirt and the said color's pants yelled at the Rocket Trio.

"Ah! Yeah!" Jessie said and started _chanting_ the PunchLine of the product.

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _12 Noon, Around the Corner, Beside The Dock yard,_

It is almost the time, I think we should get in if we do not want to miss the ferry Ash..." Brock said as he poked the raven haired trainer on his back who was busy playing a video game on the shop just around the corner.

The dock yard was not that far away and so they need not worry about the time since there was still half an hour before the ship will leave the Anchorage but... Well let's just say that Brock was NOT having the time of his life or rather, he was getting irritated watching his friend playing Pokémon Sun and Moon which was also known as _The Greatest Game_ , according to Ash anyways...

"Brock, just one minute, uhmm. I gotta beat this Trainer Rick! He is driving me nuts with all those Revives... Kingler, use... Yeah, use Guillotine, Yahoo! It is a 1 - but K.O.! Hey Brock!" Ash was completely taken by surprise by the breeder.

"You deserve that, Misty must be waiting for us, you know, I think, you should buy a portable 3DS, it is time for us to go now!" Brock said and halted himself to chuckle as he saw the sight in front of him.

The raven haired trainer was on his knees, bending forward with a killing look on his face... "Brock! I am not a kid, The Yard is just a few yards away, we can make it in a couple of minutes!" Ash said as he got up on his legs with a look like he was thinking something, Possibly, planning a Revenge against the breeder, who had just made him look like a fool in front of all those people playing in the parlor.

"Ash, I mean... We should.. Let's just... Gah! So whatever you want!" Brock wailed at Ash.

"' _Do whatever you want'_ Huh?" Ash said sarcastically, though, he soon regained his original accent and asked, "Brock, I think, You should try out this one game, It is THE GREATEST IN PRODUCTION GAME by Gotta Catch 'em All Alliance!"

"I don't WANT to play your GREATEST GAME Ash, I will just... Go and get myself something to drink..." Brock said as he shrugged shoulders as he walked away leaving a surprised Ash...

"Brock... You are not a good actor, are you..." Ash said and sighed, as he understood the situation and then got busy in battling with a newly encountered Trainer, Lass Leafiona...

"Miss, I have been looking for you for ages, Let us climb the Ladder of Life, for the sake of Eternal Love. Happiness resides at above the clo- Ah!"

"Stop stalking girls Brock!"

"I.. think, the.. ladder.. was.. broken..." Brock pouted as he opened his half dead eyes...

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _Minutes Later, at the Anchorage,_

"You know Brock... If I were a girl, I will never like your attitude..." Ash said and then quickly regretted his words as he saw the breeder's face falling down with emotions and hopelessness...

Though Ash, still, had a hurting head, he tried to comfort the breeder, but that didn't change the fact, that he was still wavering with fear of Misty's strength.. When she had smacked him and pulled by his collar out of the game parlor, when he denied to do that on his own- "LOOK, WHO IT IS?"

Ash broke out of his thoughts at the voice of another man, just behind him... He turned around to take a look at the man and-

"GARY!" Ash roared out the name like he was a devil or something... Though, it was true that for Ash, he was just a badass overrated trainer, who didn't knew what he was talking about...

"Isn't this Ashyyyyy boy? Huh? You wanna pick a fight? I am afraid, I will lose!.!" Gary continued to exasperate the raven haired trainer who had recently started to emit and radiate Hate Aura towards the celebrated trainer...

"Ash... Stop doing tha- Look people are _staring_ at us... Let us just move outta here silently without attracting too much attention." Brock stated calmly, and tried to get Ash to calm down as well for he was somehow able to prognosticate, and well... It was not THAT good for their image around the PokeVerse...

"Right... Right... Whew... Let's get away from here..." Ash whispered and his voice had no accent of sarcasm or joke, he was dead serious, he was dead infuriated...

"That's good then." Brock's voice seemed to cheer up a little bit though it was still to low for others to notice, "Misty, let's get in the shi-" Brock pouted as he saw that Misty had spaced out. Though, he still regained his composure and started pushing both Ash and Misty inside the cruise.

 ** _Scene Change_**

 _After 15 minutes, Halls of The Ferry..._

"Now, THIS feels good!"

"This is the Place.."

"...".. Silence..

Came three voices from Ash, Brock and Misty respectively..as Ash team towards the parlor sector, Brock to the ladies, and Misty, Well, it could be figured out...that she was still staring at a certain trainer from a distance in an attempt to hide herself though.. She knew nobody WOULD recognize her, or rathe- "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's Right!"

"Uh?" Said Ash as he poked his out of the game parlor and... Got a very bored look...

"Oh! It's just you guys, I thought there was some serious trouble.." Said the captain of the ship as he went back to his pod...

"What? Seriously..? We are the Team Rocket!" Jessie roared at the top her voice to prove their terrifying existence.

"And I am Gary Oak, in the name of impartial justice, I thereby challenge you to a Battle!" A mysterious voice appeared which was followed by applauds by the whole audience that had gathered to watch the _famous_ trainer beat the _infamous_ hooligans.

"Now, you were talking about causing some trouble..." Said Gary as he brought out a Black and white ball and took his battle stance.

"Come out Blastoise!" Gary yelled as he threw the ball and made sure if was done in his _swaggy_ way...

"Go! Arbok/Weezing!" Jessie and James shouted at the same time and the two red and white balls..

"Use Smoke Screen Weezing." James ordered and soon the hall was filled with smoke making it impossible to see...

"Now, Arbok, use Poison Sting!" Jessie was completely confident about herself this ti-

"You think that's gonna help? Huh? Blastoise use Rapid spin and follow up with Hydro Cannon!" Gary was loud and clear and was completely unaffected by the name, though it was also due to the fact that he was at an advantage...

"Blastoise!" The Pokémon grunted and after blowing away the smoke and Poison stings, fired such a might jet of water that -

"Team Rocket is Blasting off Again!"

"Wobuffet!"

 ** _End of Chapter 4_**

 _That's it... Yea, I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones but... Bear with me Cuz' this chapter, I tried to dedicate it to Gary, like they do in one Piece, giving one episode to one character, and ending that in the next episode, Well, I will do the same.. :P_

 _There is still time before the RLVRPG (You haven't forgotten it, right?) begins, and I have gotten **Some** (A decent amount of nominations), however, since this fiction is gonna extend a great deal (I am planning it!)_, _I will need ideas, suggestions, reviews on chapters and follows and favorites that will keep me providing the drive to continue writing!_

 _However, lemme notify you about one thing, I can't say for sure but... It maybe it's possible that the next chapter will be coming around only after 2 weeks or so... I have got an office project coming up.. And.. Well... I gotta work for that this week.._ _So, Yea... I am a bit sorry... :(_

 _Though, it seems it is time to wrap it up!_

 _It is better to review later than never because **YOU ARE WHAT THAT MAKES UP A FICTION!**_

 _See you in the next chapter!_


End file.
